Touchdown
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW] Época de campeonato era sempre um estresse, tanto para James Potter quanto Lily Evans, os capitães do time de futebol e das líderes de torcida de Hogwarts High. E eles só conheciam uma forma de livrarem-se dessa tensão nervosa: por trás das portas trancadas do vestiário masculino depois dos treinos.


Assim que Lily escutou as palavras "torção" e "repouso", ela teve a certeza de que estava tendo um ataque nervoso e que iria morrer. Não podia ter sido com ela? Tinha que ser justo com Emmeline Vance, a sua melhor líder de torcida? Aquilo só podia ser algum castigo de Deus.

— Ela se recuperará a tempo do campeonato? — ela perguntou à médica, ainda com um pouco de esperança.

Não precisou escutar uma resposta, a expressão no rosto dela dizia tudo.

15 dias para a estreia das Gryffindor na liga e ela teria que mudar a coreografia inteira pela falta de uma pessoa. Só podia ser um pesadelo...

— Meninas! Um minuto de atenção, por favor! — Lily tentou chamar a atenção das líderes.

Marlene colocou as duas mãos na boca, assobiando ensurdecedoramente.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou, sorrindo, antes de voltar a dirigir-se às outras — Teremos que fazer uma grande mudança de última hora. Como sabem, a Emme não vai poder se apresentar conosco.

Alguns burburinhos foram escutados, e o medo era palpável para todas.

— Ninguém pode substitui-la nos momentos certos? — Dorcas perguntou, preocupada.

Lily e Marlene trocaram um olhar. Só uma pessoa poderia fazer isso, mas ela não concordaria.

— Petúnia.

As outras fizeram uma careta, parecendo todas concordarem que estavam na fossa.

— Certo, vamos revisar a coreografia... Teremos que nos arriscar um pouco menos — Lily bateu uma palma na outra, tentando trazer um pouco mais de energia e concentração — Marlene irá para o topo da pirâmide, em vez de Emmeline. Dorcas, Alice, poderiam me ajudar para ver se vai dar certo?

— Por que não fazemos uma pirâmide de pirâmide? — estranhou Héstia.

— Preciso ver se, com a formação original, elas vão aguentar.

O fator decisivo para as duas irem na segunda fileira era a pouca força que tinham nos braços, não suportariam o peso de estar na base, como Lily, Héstia e Marlene.

— Não seria melhor Mary? — perguntou Héstia, novamente, mas Lily observou como as outras três tomavam impulso para colocá-la no ar.

Como era apenas uma demonstração, Marlene tomou a liberdade de ficar de cabeça para baixo, as mãos apoiadas às de Alice e Dorcas, que estavam com um joelho ao chão, respectivamente. Depois de alguns segundos, Lily foi ajudá-la a descer, que era a parte mais difícil.

— Vai você, Mary.

Ela resolveu seguir a ordem original, apoiando as mãos aos ombros delas, antes de erguer-se.

— Eu tenho mais força na base, Lily — disse Marlene, apesar de amar ficar no topo, sabia que precisavam agir racionalmente.

Ficou decidido então que a formação seria daquela forma, e começaram a treinar. Assim que Lily ajudou Alice a subir, a porta do ginásio abriu-se.

— Está atrasada! — ela disse, assim que reconheceu os cabelos rosáceos correndo até elas.

Quando a professora McGonagall decidiu colocar Tonks nas líderes de torcida, nenhuma delas pensou que os ensaios de equilíbrio e concentração adiantariam contra a sua natureza propícia a desastres em grande escala poderia se manter controlada, pelo menos no que dizia respeito às apresentações.

— Estava na biblioteca. Sabe que se eu não melhorar as notas, não vou poder ir daqui a duas semanas — Tonks reclamou, olhando ao redor — Onde está Emme?

A falta de uma líder de torcida era realmente terrível. Enquanto seis líderes faziam a pirâmide, outras duas faziam o solo de cada lado. Agora só teria Tonks para ocupar tanto espaço, o que tiraria a concentração das pessoas no centro.

— Eu vou ligar para ela — disse Lily, assim que desceram da formação, sob o olhar de Marlene.

— Deixe que eu faça isso — disse Héstia — Junto com Emme, sou a mais velha daqui, conheço Petúnia bem.

Aceitou a ajuda, sabendo que seria bem mais garantido do que tentar ela mesma.

— Por que não estamos no campo vendo os garotos sem camisa mesmo? — perguntou Dorcas.

— O treinador reclamou que tiramos a atenção deles — respondeu Marlene, revirando os olhos.

— Vamos ver o jogo, então — disse Tonks, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Você acabou de sair de uma sessão de amassos entre as prateleiras e já está querendo mais? — provocou Lily.

— Não dá para fazer as coisas direito com a Madame Pince passando o espanador a cada cinco minutos.

Elas riram, enquanto Héstia afastava-se para conseguir terminar a sua conversa por telefone.

— Vocês já transaram na biblioteca? — perguntou Marlene, curiosa.

— Se você considerar sexo oral como transar — disse Tonks, fazendo Lily cobrir a boca espantada.

— Como vocês conseguiram essa proeza? É só James aparecer que ela gruda na gente!

Héstia voltou para perto delas.

— Nunca tentou ler um livro enquanto o James te chupava?

— Vocês são umas pervertidas — declarou Héstia, vendo como Alice estava vermelha com o assunto — Devo alguns favores à sua irmã, mas acho que teremos a nossa substituta. Ela só não vai aparecer aos ensaios, teremos que dar um jeito de deixá-la por dentro de tudo.

— Podemos ver os meninos agora? — perguntou Marlene, mordendo uma pele solta da boca.

James estava tendo um péssimo dia.

Talvez fosse a ressaca, talvez fosse Remus ter decidido virar o professor particular em cima do horário dos treinamentos, talvez fosse Sirius que não conseguia concentrar-se sem escutar Marlene gritando o nome dele, talvez fosse Fabian e Gideon que se atrasavam toda hora por causa de uma detenção, talvez fosse ele próprio subindo pelas paredes porque não conseguia ter uma foda decente há mais de cinco dias.

Quando Lily estava livre, ele não estava. Quando ele estava livre, Lily precisava resolver problemas das líderes de torcida, familiares, grupos de estudo, dar alguma detenção ou organizar planilhas da monitoria.

Aquele campeonato que antes parecia ser a oportunidade para ganharem mais uma taça para o colégio, mais uma chance de serem notados pelos olheiros das grandes universidades e subirem na classificação geral, estava começando a tomar cada gotícula de esforço de todos, e isso era enlouquecedor.

A única coisa que ele queria era um dia de sossego, onde não acabasse completamente dolorido em todas as partes possíveis do corpo. Apenas um pouco de descanso mental e físico.

— Podmore! Você quer ser substituído? — o treinador gritou mais uma vez — Eu vou colocar Pettigrew no seu lugar!

Como ele tinha conseguido entrar no time reserva era um mistério, mas talvez fosse apenas para eles se esforçarem ao máximo para não precisarem de substituição.

— Onde está Fenwick? — ele gritou para James.

— Ele passou mal durante as aulas — quem respondeu foi Caradoc.

— Passou mal ou está matando treino com aquela Vance?

Escutar os gritos do treinador, mesmo quando estavam lado a lado, começava a lhe causar uma leve enxaqueca, que piorava a cada outro grito que ele dava.

Correu com a bola para a direção contrária, mas bateu direto com Remus, fazendo os dois distraídos caírem ao chão.

— Vigilância constante, Lupin! Potter!

Aquele era o primeiro treinamento que estavam tendo desde o começo da temporada.

— Chega! Chega!

Foi com exaspero que Moody os expulsou do campo, mandando-os para os bancos. Conforme algum deles errava, era mandado para as arquibancadas também.

Assim que James livrou-se da camiseta encharcada e tomou um longo gole da garrafa d'água escutou um sussurro atrás de si. Olhando para trás, viu Lily escondida atrás do banco.

— Vocês não tinham recebido ordem de afastamento daqui? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo bem divertido.

— Ele não pode — disse Marlene, fingindo inocência — Fala sério! Aqui é um lugar tão sentimental. A gente já transou aqui.

No mesmo instante, James e Remus levantaram-se dos bancos.

— Aqui? Aqui? — James apontou para onde estava sentado.

— Ops — ela respondeu, sorrindo sem a mínima culpa.

Observaram o treinador gritando mais uma vez.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse Lily, a sua mão subindo pela perna dele.

— Ginásio é deles hoje — Sirius disse a Marlene.

— Sabe onde a gente podia ir? Na sala do professor Slughorn — ela disse.

— Transar em cima da mesa dele seria uma boa vingança pelo "F" que ele me deu na nota hoje.

James parou de escutá-los quando afastou-se para os vestiários.

Ignorou a placa de "interditado" bem na frente da porta do vestiário masculino. Não havia manutenção alguma sendo feita, mas como ninguém além dos atletas passava por lá durante aquele horário, só eles sabiam o que significava.

— Você deve estar tão cansado — Lily sussurrou nos seus ouvidos, as suas mãos afundando em seus ombros rígidos pelo esforço.

Ele gemeu em aprovação pela massagem sendo feita.

— Pra foder com você? Nunca.

Puxou-a pela cintura até o seu colo.

— Tem certeza que a área é toda nossa hoje? — ela perguntou, enquanto ele afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço, beijando-o com desejo.

— Eu sou o capitão do time, ninguém tá tendo que aguentar o Moody tanto quanto eu.

Eles não estavam ali para conversar.

— Dança para mim — ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

Lily mordeu o lábio, sorrindo.

— Acho que perdi a minha calcinha, me ajuda a achar?

Antes que ele pudesse levantar a sua saia, ela levantou-se de seu colo. Tirou o celular do decote do top, colocando para tocar Despacito alto apenas o suficiente para que os dois escutassem.

Sorrindo, Lily começou a balançar o quadril, as suas mãos levantaram o seu cabelo, enquanto ela começava a abaixar-se em um movimento ondulatório. James observou-a hipnotizado, não tinha coisa que ele mais gostasse de vê-la fazer do que dançar. Virando de costas, sem parar de rebolar, ela alcançou o chão, voltando a subir, mas dessa vez em um movimento único, empinando a bunda. E então ela voltou a descer ao chão, naquele movimento de desce e sobe, que ficou rápido, lembrando a James de outra coisa.

Apertando as pontas do banco para não levantar-se, viu-a voltar a virar-se, ficando de frente para ele. As suas mãos desceram de seu pescoço, onde apoiavam o cabelo solto, e começaram a acompanhar a dança sensual, passeando por sua barriga lisa, passando bem por cima de seus seios ainda cobertos, antes de voltarem a descer. Puxaram a barra da saia para a frente e soltaram a uma distância, fazendo um som de impacto forte.

James sorriu, lembrando-se das vezes que fez isso com a alça do sutiã dela, dos gemidos de dor e dos olhares de indignação e raiva. Do dia em que ela foi sem sutiã para o colégio, só para irritá-lo, mas acabou enlouquecendo-o mais ainda. Quando ele derrubou água propositalmente na sua camiseta só para ver a marca de seus mamilos na camiseta transparente.

E então as mesmas mãos começaram a entrar por dentro da saia, saindo do outro extremo, explorando as próprias coxas. Afastou as pernas e só então James notou que ela não usava calcinha. Em vez de descer a saia, ela puxou a barra mais para cima. E as suas mãos então desistiram daquela parte quase exposta do corpo, indo para o seu top. Levantou-o pouco a pouco, deixando apenas os mamilos ainda cobertos pelo tecido.

Lily Evans era a imagem de uma atriz pornô naquelas roupas minúsculas mal colocadas.

— Está com problemas para tirar? — perguntou James.

— Estou. Ajuda? — ela voltou a aproximar-se dele.

Sem hesitar, ele puxou o top, admirando como os seios e os cabelos de Lily levantaram-se e depois caíram pela força da gravidade. Ele não tirou a saia, embrenhando as suas mãos por baixo dela para alcançar a bunda dela.

— Você está com problemas para tirar? — provocou Lily, olhando para a calça dele que ainda permanecia no lugar.

— Estou. Ajuda? — ele repetiu.

As suas mãos foram para o cós da calça. Como não tinha zíper, apenas desceu-o com facilidade, paralisando assim que alcançou os joelhos dele.

— Acha que só você pode ter liberdade? — perguntou James, ao notar que ela estranhou a sua falta de roupa.

Ajudou-a a terminar de deslizar a calça, antes de puxá-la para o seu colo.

— Eu queria brincar com você — Lily reclamou.

— Vamos brincar sem a cueca, é bem mais divertido.

Ele voltou a beijá-la pelo pescoço para convencê-la, conseguindo amolecê-la quando os seus beijos atingiram o seu ombro. Viu-a dar um espasmo inconsciente de um arrepio e sorriu.

— Qual é a sua tara com a minha saia? — Lily perguntou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— É mais excitante te pegar assim.

Apesar de não ter o impedimento da cueca e de seu pau estar ereto, Lily começou a esfregar a sua vagina por sua extensão, e ele pôde senti-la molhada.

— Você fica excitada quando dança para mim? — ele perguntou, acariciando os seus seios.

— Fico. Você me olha de um jeito excitante.

James procurou o seu olhar, olhando-a do mesmo jeito que a enlouquecia. Como resposta, ela arranhou-o nos músculos da barriga.

Se ele achava excitante transar com ela de saia e escutando música de fundo, ela com certeza tinha uma tara em arranhá-lo, era a sua forma de marcar território quando ele tirava a camisa.

Os seus dedos começaram a passear por baixo da saia de Lily, entrando para dentro dos lábios da vagina.

— Se você não planeja me fazer gozar, é melhor parar com isso — a mão dela parou o seu caminho, ela lançou um olhar ameaçador.

Inverteu a posição, colocando-a deitada contra o banco. Afastando as suas pernas, ele guiou o próprio pau para dentro da sua entrada, puxando-a pelo quadril para conseguir entrar completamente.

— Cinco dias? — perguntou Lily, resmungando — Eu já estou me sentindo virgem de novo de tanto tempo que não gozo.

James saiu de dentro dela, decidido a fazer isso mudar, e voltou com força e rapidez, fazendo-a esboçar a reação que esperava. A boca entreaberta, já que ela esquecia de respirar pelo nariz, o seu corpo acompanhando inconscientemente o ritmo e direção que ele montava especialmente para eles. Ela fechou os olhos como das outras vezes, embora ele quisesse ver os seus olhos escurecerem e as pupilas dilatarem, apenas guiando-se pelo prazer que ele a proporcionava e escutando a música de fundo, que tornava tudo mais mágico. Podia imaginá-los numa balada, naquele momento, transando contra a parede, com várias pessoas passando e vendo, sem importar-se.

Esqueciam-se completamente dos estresses causados por serem quem eram. Era um momento só deles.

James começou a aumentar o ritmo, ignorando as dores musculares causadas pelos treinos intensos da semana, ele não ia deixar aquilo estragar o único momento a sós que tinham. Ela começou a gritar, sem importar-se se poderiam ser escutados, a porta fechada e a música tocando pareciam ser suficientes para eles. Antes que Lily pudesse finalizar a fantasia que sua mente criava, ela sentiu James gozar dentro dela.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se zonza. Erguendo-se, colou os seus lábios aos de James, antes de sentar em cima dele e continuar, em busca do próprio prazer. O beijo selvagem abafava os seus gemidos e suspiros, enquanto descia e subia com dificuldade em cima dele. Estava tão cansada, mas precisava daquele momento para relaxar. Foi James quem manteve o beijo quando ela gozou, pois ela esqueceu-se até de quem era, naquele momento.

— Eu preciso de férias — Lily murmurou, assim que recuperou a voz.

Gemeu novamente quando sentiu as mãos calejadas de James massageando os seus ombros.

— Você é o melhor namorado do mundo — ela afundou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quando saíram do vestiário, o campo de futebol estava completamente apagado. Os corredores eram iluminados apenas pelos seus celulares, pois tudo já tinha parado de funcionar. James pegou o chave reserva para poderem sair, já que tudo estava trancado.

Levou-a para casa e voltou para a dele, ignorando a mensagem sobre uma festa que Sirius o enviou.

Ele já tinha tido a sua festa particular e sem ressacas.


End file.
